Don't take the girl
by Saiyachick
Summary: AU{ONESHOT}take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest, I'll take her place if you let me, this is my last request...God, dont take the girl


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this depressing but cute song.

Summary: Ok, this is my oneshot/songfic on an old song that I have been reunited with. It is so cute, so if you don't mind, please read the lyrics, I **BEG **of you to read the lyrics.

**AU oneshot so no Saiyan's, just humans. Gohan and videl are neighbors…**

**_Don't take the girl_**

**_When you'd do anything for the one you love…_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old.  
a little girl came through the front gate  
holding a fishing pole  
his dad looked down and smiled  
said we can't leave her behind  
son I know you don't want her to go  
but someday you'll change your mind  
and Johnny said  
take Jimmy Johnson  
take Tommy Thompson  
take my best friend Bo-  
take anybody that you want as  
long as she don't go  
take any boy in the world  
daddy please- don't take the girl  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

A morning glow set upon the mountain area and out walked a father and his eight-year-old son. The father had dark black hair and the young boy was a sort of replica. The son smiled with joy while holding a fishing pole and looking up at the son.

"It's a boys day out!" the little boy grinned.

All of a sudden the front gate opened and in walked a young girl with long black hair and violet blue eyes with a fishing pole in her own hand.

The boy frowned and looked at his father. "Daddy…"

The boy's father looked down upon the girl and smiled, "We can't leave her behind. Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind…"

The young boy shook his head firmly, "This is for boys! You can take Hotaka, Makato, or Eric…but please daddy don't take the girl!"

"Gohan we're going to take her, now don't complain," Goku said.

"Please Gohan," an eight-year-old Videl said, "I want to go to."

Gohan pouted and stopped out of the gate not waiting for Videl or Goku to follow him, "It just ain't fair, fishing's for boys!"

Goku and Videl looked at each other and Goku shook his head. "He'll change his mind someday."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
ten years down the road  
he held her tight and kissed her lips  
in front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
grabbed her by the arm  
said if you do what I tell you to do  
there won't be any harm  
and Johnny said  
take my money  
take my wallet  
take my credit cards  
here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
here's the keys to my car  
mister give it a whirl  
but please-don't take the girl**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ten years down the road there was still that same old boy and same sweet girl. Both stood in front of the movies holding hands. Gohan embraced Videl tightly and their eyes met. He then leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

Both were about to walk inside the theater when all of a sudden gunshots were heard and the couple snapped their heads in the direction of which they were heard. A stranger pulled a gun and grabbed Videl by the arm forcefully.

"You do what I tell you to do, then there wont be any harm," the man yelled out. He started to shot his gun in the air wildly and Gohan shook his head and talked to the man.

"Please mister, let me go," Videl begged softly.

Gohan took out his wallet and threw it to the man, "Take anything you want. Take my money, here's my wallet, in there credit cards." He then took off a watch and held out his hand. "Here's my grandpa's watch and the keys to my car…just don't do anything to her…"

The stranger stared at Gohan crazily and picked up the wallet. He stared into Gohan's eyes and saw the love for the girl he held a gun to.

"Please, don't kill her, take all that, just please…don't take the girl," he said.

The man ran away and let go of Videl. She ran to Gohan and he hugged her tight. "My love…"

"I'd do anything for you."

**_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Same old boy  
same sweet girl  
five years down the road  
there's gonna be a little one  
and she says it's time to go  
doctor says the baby's fine  
but you'll have to leave  
cause her momma's fading fast  
and Johnny hit his knees  
and there he prayed  
take the very breath you gave me  
take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place  
if you'll let me  
make this my last request  
take me out of this world  
God please-don't take the girl  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Five more years went by and there still was that same old boy and same sweet girl. Now twenty-three, they are married and have a new addition on its way.

"It's time Gohan," she breathed heavily, "let's go."

They jumped in the car already prepared and sped off to the hospital. They were expecting a new boy or girl soon…another bundle of joy to love.

Once in the emergency room of the hospital aches and cries were heard from the long hours of labor. The nurse escorted Gohan out of the room and had a small talk with him.

The nurse shook her head and looked up at Gohan. "The baby's fine, she's as healthy as can be, but you can't be here…"

"N-no, what happened?" he demanded.

"I'm afraid there was a large amount of blood loss…your wife's fading fast sir…I'm sorry," she said sadly.

Gohan shook his head in anger and grief. He then ran from the spot he was in still tears streaming down his face. When he stopped he looked up and breathed heavily.

There was the hospital's prayer center and he walked in. Gohan stared at the wall and sat down. He cried in anguish, and finally fell to his knee's praying.

"Please God, take the breath you gave me, take my heart, I'll take her place, please…it's my last request, kill me out of this world…" he said while shedding tears, "But please…don't take my girl…"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
when he was eight years old._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_Author's note: If you actually took my request and read the lyrics, you'll get the story. It is so sweet how the song goes. In the beginning it was selfishness, middle, love, and last, anything for the girl. I was reunited with this song once again and was in love again with the song._**


End file.
